1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant protectors and, more particularly, to plant protectors that protect soil in which the plant grows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons have indoor plants for aesthetic and functional reasons. Plants add beauty to an indoor location, and plants take up carbon dioxide and release oxygen. For a number of reasons, the soil in potted plants is often subject to disturbance. Small children often play with soil and throw soil creating a mess on a carpet or floor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which prevented children from playing with the soil of a potted plant. Small children often eat soil as well. This can be hazardous to the child when the soil has been treated with chemicals that are potentially harmful to the child. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which prevented a child from eating soil of a potted plant.
Aside from children, pets often disturb the soil in potted plants. For example, cats sometimes use the soil of a potted plant as a litter box. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which protects the soil of the potted plant from disturbance by a pet.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to soil protectors for potted plants, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,443; 4,395,844; 4,403,443; 4,712,239; and 4,977,703. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,443 discloses a cover for a nursery pot that has an outer rim that is complementary to and fits onto the outer rim of the nursery pot. That is, each size of nursery pot must have its own size of pot cover. Generally, plant pots come in many sizes and come in many style outer rims. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which fits a wide variety of sizes of plant pots and is compatible with a wide variety of outer rims of plant pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,844 discloses a net that is arrayed on a net support structure in three dimensions around a growing plant. A portion of the net support structure extends vertically along a vertically growing plant. Simply to protect plant soil in a potted plant, it is not necessary to have protection extended to cover the entire plant growing in the pot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which does not protect the entire plant but just protects the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,443 discloses a flower pot device that includes a screened portion with depending springs which terminate with a peripheral flange ring. The springs and the peripheral flange ring are relatively rigid structures that are tailor made for each pot. As stated above, plant pots come in a wide variety of types, and it would be desirable if a soil protector were provided that were readily adaptable to a wide variety of types of plant pots. Moreover, the rigid nature of the spring and the peripheral flange ring make this device bulky and relatively highly space-consuming when placed in storage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potted plant protector device were provided which can be folded and takes up relatively little space when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,239 discloses a lidded nursery plant container that, like U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,443 discussed above, provides a specific rigid lid for a specific plant pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,703 discloses a plant soil protector that includes a plurality of independently adjustable open mesh segments that are bound together to form an integrated soil protector. The separate segments must be manufactured separately and assembled properly into an integrated structure. To avoid the complexities of manufacture and assembly associated with this device, it would be desirable if an open mesh plant soil protector were provided which did not include a plurality of independent units that must be assembled together into a integrated structure.
Still other features would be desirable in a open mesh plant soil protector apparatus. For example, a number of soil protectors disclosed in the U.S. patents cited hereinabove require the presence of a radial slit in the device. The radial slit permits the device to be placed around the stem of a plant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,443 very clearly shows the radial slit. For purposes of simplicity of manufacture and use, it would be desirable if an open mesh plant soil protector were provided which does not employ a radial slit.
Some of the U.S. patents cited hereinabove teach the benefits of using an open mesh as a soil protector. The open mesh permits the soil to readily receive air. The open mesh also permits water to be added to the soil with the open mesh in position over the soil. In addition, the open mesh protects the soil from outside interference and prevents the soil from leaving the plant pot. An additional benefit of using an open mesh soil protector is that the open mesh material is readily cleaned. Such reasons underscore the desirability of using an open mesh material as a soil protector.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use open mesh materials as soil protectors, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an open mesh plant soil protector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents children from playing with the soil of a potted plant; (2) prevents a child from eating soil of a potted plant; (3) protects the soil of the potted plant from disturbance by a pet; (4) fits a wide variety of sizes of plant pots and is compatible with a wide variety of outer rims of plant pots; (5) does not protect the entire plant but just protects the soil; (6) can be folded and takes up relatively little space when not in use; (7) does not include a plurality of independent units that must be assembled together into a integrated structure; and (8) does not employ a radial slit. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique open mesh plant soil protector apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.